Infeliz
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Misty estaba envuelta en un matrimonio sin amor, un suceso grave marcará su vida e irá a buscar ayuda al único hombre que realmente ama, a ese que dejo ir para que lograra sus metas. -Resubido del ABC-
1. Parte 1

**Bien, este es otro de mis one shot. Tiene una trama complicada, así que decidí subirlo en dos partes. **

* * *

**I**nfeliz

Parte 1 de 2

* * *

La nieve poco a poco comenzaba a cubrir toda superficie, el viento helado entraba por una ventana mal cerrada de un departamento, ropa tirada, platos sucios sobre mesas, sillas y todo lugar posible, daba a entender que era un lugar deshabitado o tal vez no.

—¡Rayos! —un hombre apareció abriéndose espacio entre los restos de comida y de ropa sucia que se le enredaban en los pies conforme trataba de avanzar hacia la ventana para cerrarla. Llegó a ella y la cerró, corrió las cortinas y volvió a ver su desorden—. Parece —llevó la mano a su cabello y perdió sus dedos entre ellos—, que tendré que pedirle a mamá que venga a ayudarme —suspiró—. Soy un desastre —se acercó a la mesa y tomó de allí su taza de leche caliente—. Doce y media… —comentó mirando su reloj de pared—, y de nuevo sin ganas de dormir.

Ingresó a su habitación, ahí su fiel compañero dormía como si estuviera bajo los efectos del somnífero de algún Pokémon, le era envidiable la posición del roedor amarillo. Apoyó la taza en la mesa de luz y estiró lo mejor que pudo las sábanas.

— ¡Diablos! —volvió a maldecir—. ¡Estás sábanas apestan! —molesto, las quitó con rabia enroscándolas en sus brazos—. ¡¿Cómo tan inmundo Ash Ketchum?! —se reclamó tirando hacia un rincón la bola que había hecho—. Veamos —buscó en uno de los cajones un nuevo juego de sábanas para su cama. Las estiró y las colocó con fastidio sobre el colchón, luego tomó la frazada y el cubrecama y los puso, lo mejor que pudo—. Ya, ahora sí —se quitó la bata—. A ver si Morfeo se apiada de mí esta noche —se acurrucó en la cama y tomó entre ambas manos su taza de leche caliente para ayudarse a dormir—. Descansa Ash… —miró hacia una repisa llena de trofeos, que era lo único que brillaba de la empolvada habitación—. ¡Eres el líder del Alto Mando, Ash! —se repitió—. Debes aprender a ser más ordenado —terminó de beber y con un gran bostezo, apagó la luz.

«¡Ding, Dong!»

Sonó de repente haciendo que se sentara de golpe en su cama.

«¡Toc, Toc!»

Un leve sonido de golpeteo, lo hizo prender la luz

«¡Ding, Dong!»

Volvió a sonar el timbre.

Fastidiado por la hora, Ash salió de la comodidad de su cama, para ver quién era, miró de nuevo el reloj.

— ¡Diez para la una de la madrugada! —rabió entre dientes—. ¡Más vale que sea importante! —llevó su ojo a la mirilla de la puerta y su mal humor desapareció. Solo se veía una capucha rosada, pero se dejaba ver, muy apenas, un mechón naranja que llamó su atención. Rápidamente llevo su mano a la llave y abrió la puerta—. Mis… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente, soltando miles de lágrimas—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado ante el llanto de su amiga, trato de buscar el rostro de la chica pero no se dejó—. ¡Vienes hasta mi casa a estás horas y no me dejas ver tu rostro! —le gritó separándose de ella—. ¿Qué le pasa señora? —ante el «señora» Misty se tensó, eso era, era una señora, la esposa de otra persona.

—Ash… —susurró llevando sus manos a la capucha para quitársela—. Necesito refugio… No quiero que me encuentre…

— ¿Qué paso? —en ese momento Misty levantó su mirada dejándole ver a Ash, la peor escena para él. Fue tanta su impresión que retrocedió un paso—. ¿Él te hizo esto? —preguntó señalándole la cara, traía un gran moretón en su ojo derecho y la comisura de su labio sangraba—. Por todos los cielos —se acercó y la volvió a abrazar—. Ven aquí —cerró con un movimiento la puerta y envolvió a su amiga en sus brazos—. Aquí esta Ash…

—Yo… no… pude… —comentó con un titubeó en su voz—. Ash… —el mencionado sintió como su amiga estaba helada producto del clima exterior, así que la acurrucó más en sus brazos guiándola hacia su habitación. Le quitó su chaqueta y la acostó en su cama—. Pero…

—Misty… No digas nada —la miró con una sonrisa cálida—. Tienes que entrar en calor… Voy a traerte una taza de café caliente —se dirigió a la cocina tragándose esa sonrisa esforzada, sentía rabia, un fuego interno que le quemaba las entrañas—. ¡Desgraciado! —golpeó fuertemente la pared de la cocina para liberar su ira—. ¡Demonios! —sacudió su mano y se acercó a la cocina para calentar agua—. ¿Dónde tendré mi caja de primeros auxilios? —comenzó a buscarla por toda la cocina, hasta que la encontró debajo de un par de servilletas usadas a medias—. ¡Aquí estabas! —lo tomó y se dirigió con la muchacha de nuevo—. Vamos a limpiarte un poco la cara —se sentó frente a ella y abrió la caja—. ¿Cómo pudo Misty? —susurró levemente, tomando un trozo de gasa que roció con un alcohol en spray.

—Estaba dormida… —bajó su mirada con pena—. No supe realmente que pasó, ni porque lo hizo.

— ¿Es la primera vez? —preguntó, tomándole el rostro para limpiar el costado derecho de su boca. La chica afirmó—. Hay que ir a denunciarlo —le pidió serio, sin desconcentrarse de lo que hacía.

— ¿Por qué debería? —Ash dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se paró indignado.

— ¿Por qué deberías? —repitió irónicamente—. ¿Hablas en serio? —señaló su rostro—. ¡Te golpeo, Misty! ¡Te parece poco!

—Estaba ebrio… —lo disculpó—. No sabía lo que hacía…

— ¿Por eso vas a dejarlo estar? —cada palabra de su amiga lo iba enfadando cada vez más—. Ahora fue un ojo, mañana te lastima peor, ¡y después ¿qué?! —le gritó exasperado—. ¿Vas a esperar que te mate?

—Ash… —lo miró sorprendida de aquellas palabras—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Por mujeres como tú, mueren muchas al año —abrió la cama para que salga de ella—. Yo no voy a ser cómplice de tu propio suicidio —le señaló la puerta—. Si vas a volver con ese tipo que se atrevió a poner sus sucias manos en tu rostro, entonces vete —llevó la mano a su pecho y la miró con tristeza enseñándole de nuevo la puerta—. ¡Vete y no regreses a menos que seas la Misty que yo quiero tanto!

Aquellas palabras en boca de su mejor amigo retumbaron con fuerza en su cabeza y no se movió de la cama, solo apretó con rabia sus puños cerrados.

—Vienes hasta mi casa —Ash continuó hablando sin mirarla—, en ese estado… Yo no puedo quedarme tranquilo… —unos brazos helados lo rodearon de pronto, miró a su amiga que había comenzado a llorar—. Misty…

—Ash… No sé qué hacer —éste la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Primero, acuéstate que voy a ir por algo caliente para que bebas —la llevó hasta la cama de nuevo para acostarla y luego se dirigió a la cocina por la tetera que sonaba, le preparó un café y se lo llevó hasta la habitación—. Toma…

—Gracias —tomó entre sus manos la taza de café y bebió de ella—. De verdad Ash…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Misty se había quedado dormida, sin poder quitarse el deje de tristeza de su mirada, ya que aún descansando gesticulaba dolor y pena.

Ash la miraba desde un sillón que había acercado a la cama, tomaba entre sus manos, la mano derecha de la mujer. La rabia que aún cargaba se le estaba siendo difícil de controlar.

—Debí ser más valiente… —murmuró mirando fijamente cada detalle de su rostro golpeado—. Nunca debí dejar que te casaras con ese tipo.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_Era un hermoso día de otoño, el cielo despejado, la tranquilidad reinaba en el gimnasio Pokémon de ciudad Celeste, el cual estaba adornado de blanco._

—_Ash por favor —pidió molesta la pelirroja vestida de blanco —. Ya es tarde, estoy a punto de casarme._

—_Pero Misty… —le suplicó—. No te cases. Aún tenemos una oportunidad… —trató de abrazarla pero ella no se lo permitió._

—_Ash, yo te quiero mucho, pero ya no puedo estar contigo —le dio la espalda—. Necesito la estabilidad que me va a entregar Erick —volteó para mirarlo, acompañado de todo el vuelo del vestido—. No puedo estar toda mi vida esperando de que termines de cumplir tus sueños. Lo pude aguantar durante dos años, pero ya no, quiero algo serio Ash… y no puedes dármelo —Ash miraba el suelo, con sus puños apretados por la rabia interna—. Pero, podemos ser amigos —trató de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa._

—_No lo sé… —se le acercó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica—. Pero al menos, prométeme que si necesitas algo, vendrás a mí sin dudarlo. Sin importar hora, clima ni lugar. ¿De acuerdo?_

—_Está bien —volvió a sonreírle—. Voy a tenerlo presente._

—_Se feliz… —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de ella—. Adiós._

—_Ash —murmuró, conteniéndose las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos verdes, tomó un pañuelo y secó suavemente sus ojos para luego acomodar bien su vestido—. Adiós…_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Al menos si acudiste a mí Misty —pasó suavemente el revés de su mano derecha por la mejilla de la chica—. Yo voy a protegerte de ese sujeto —el rostro de la pelirroja dejo momentáneamente la expresión de tristeza para reflejar una más calmada—. Aquí estarás a salvo. Conmigo, como siempre debió ser.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—_¿Por qué estás terminado conmigo? —preguntó atónito el chico de cabello oscuro alborotado._

—_Ya no puedo —susurró roja de las lágrimas que no paraban de recorrer su rostro, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y continuó—. Ash no quiero seguir siendo tu novia, ya no._

—_Pero, ¿por qué? _

—_Ya no quiero —le gritó—. No hay más que eso —y salió corriendo de ahí dejando plasmado al entrenador._

—_Pero…_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Si me hubieras dicho lo que necesitabas realmente en vez de huir de mí… —se acercó y besó su mejilla suavemente—. Hubiera dejado todo, todo por ti. Porque eso es amar… —se levantó y dándole una última mirada, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Tiró al suelo, la ropa y platos que había sobre el sillón y se acostó con una manta, esperando poder pasar buena noche. Y así parecía ser, hasta que un sollozo lo despertó. Rápidamente se levantó con dirección a su habitación, abrió la puerta y vio a la chica mirándose a un espejo grande que Ash tenía colgado tras sus trofeos.

—No puede ser… —susurraba entre sollozos la pelirroja tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de Ash. Éste no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella para abrazarla nuevamente—. Ash… —apretó con rabia sus manos en la bata del líder del alto mando—. Perdóname…

— ¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte? —se extrañó alejándola un poco de él—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No encuentro a la chica de la que te enamoraste… —murmuró con una mezcla entre rabia y pena—. Me han convertido en esto y no me gusta.

—Pero en estos meses… —Misty apenas si tenía dos meses de casada, le era increíble tan radical cambio.

—He sido infeliz desde la luna de miel… —bajó su mirada—, esa persona con la que me casé, hoy ya no existe.

—Pero… —Misty se separó de él y se acercó a los trofeos, llevó su mano derecha hacia uno de ellos, con su dedo índice tocó la punta tallada en forma de una Pokébola semi abierta. Dentro, había un pequeño rectángulo con la inscripción «Reconocimiento para el nuevo miembro de la Elite. Ash Ketchum, Líder oficial del Alto Mando. Guíanos hasta un nuevo amanecer.»

—Por esto… yo he sido muy infeliz —Ash retrocedió un paso preocupado, sin entender a que se refería la líder de gimnasio—. Quise que fueras el mejor Ash, quería que lo fueras… —lo tomó suavemente en sus manos, veía con angustia cada detalle del trofeo—. Yo te estaba distrayendo de tus metas, tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que para que obtenga este título, tú te fuiste a casar con otro? —negó con su cabeza, no podía creerlo—. ¡Te ataste de por vida a un tipo, para que yo tuviera un bendito título! —movía sus brazos con rabia, sentía angustia, desesperación, llevó ambas manos a su cabeza donde hundió los dedos entre sus cabellos—. Definitivamente… tú no eres la chica de la que me enamoré —Misty abrió enormes sus ojos y los dirigió a Ash, él se acercó rápidamente a ella, le quitó el trofeo de sus manos—. Misty… —colocó sus manos en el rostro de la pelirroja y con el dedo pulgar le acarició las mejillas—, quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que eras… Quiero ayudarte.

— ¿No me odias? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera indagando los ojos del moreno.

—Sabes que nunca podría hacerlo —acercó su rostro al de ella, como si fuera a besarla, pero a último segundo se desvió hacia la mejilla—. Recién son las cuatro de la madrugada. Acuéstate y sigue durmiendo, ¿Ya?

—Quédate conmigo… —le pidió, sonrojando un poco al chico—. Por favor…

—Ya… —se quitó la bata y se acostó en la cama junto con ella, la abrazó y le sobó el cabello hasta que se durmió— "_Cielos Misty…"_ —pensó mirando sus trofeos —. "¿_Por qué hiciste eso?_"

La mañana llegó sin mucha variedad en el clima, la nieve que había comenzado a caer en la noche aún cubría gran parte del suelo, de árboles y autos. Ash se despertó estirando sus brazos y refregando ambos ojos con el doblez de sus dedos. Luego de su rutina, notó que Misty ya no estaba con él, ni tampoco su Pokémon, apresurado saltó de la cama y salió a la sala a buscarla.

Para su sorpresa, la casa estaba ordenada, no había ni ropa sucia ni platos por ningún lado. Arriba de la mesa estaban dos puestos. Y sobre un cojín estaba sentado su amigo amarillo comiendo felizmente—. Buenos días, Pikachu —el roedor saludó levantando su brazo. Y un rico aroma proveniente de la cocina, lo hizo acercarse olfateando hasta el lugar. Ahí Misty tenía enroscado su cabello, vestía una polera rosada y unos jeans algo gastados.

—Buenos días, Ash —respondió con una sonrisa—. No pensé que aún guardaras algo de mi ropa en tu armario —mostrándole la ropa que traía puesta—. Pero en este momento me ha salvado.

—Buenos días… —saludó acercando a ver que preparaba—. No toque nada de tus cosas, siguen donde las dejaste desde el día que huiste.

—Ash… —trató de disculparse, pero al mirarlo, él no lo hacía, estaba más pendiente de lo que preparaba para comer—, cuando no… —susurró.

—Gracias por acomodar el departamento… Soy un desastre.

—No me había dado cuenta Ash… —mostrándole dos grandes bolsas negras—. Toda esta basura junte. Ni contar la excesiva comida vencida y otras cosas más.

—Jeje… —rascó su cabello—. Lo siento… Aunque es como en los viejos tiempos… —la miró tiernamente—, lo extrañaba…

—Ya esto está listo… —sonrió—. ¡Ve a bañarte! —quitó el sartén de la vista de Ash—. O no habrá comida…

—Grr… —gruñó Ash—. Esto no lo extrañaba para nada… —suspiró—. Ya me voy a bañar… —la miró con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro—. Pero no se te ocurra espiarme como solías hacerlo…

— ¿Ah no? —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Yo que quería hacerlo —contestó con tono burlesco.

—Ah Misty… —soltando una risa—. Al menos no pierdes tu sentido del humor.

— ¿Quién te dijo que estoy bromeando…? —lo miró fijamente, logrando que el chico se apenara levemente—. Ay lindo… —comenzó a reírse, escondiendo sus brazos tras ella—. Tú tienes la suerte de no cambiar.

—Sí y por eso —entrecerró sus ojos—, abusas de mi nobleza —pero no podía estar molesto con ella, así que también comenzó a reírse.

—Ya… no me hagas reír tanto… —se quejó, tocando suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos el borde de su ojo—. Haces que me duela la cara…

—Bueno… —salió de la cocina—. Ya vuelvo y bañadito.

En lo que Misty terminó de preparar el desayuno, Ash apareció vistiendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul marino mientras se secaba el cabello. La mujer se quedó viéndolo, aún en ella estaban latentes sentimientos hacia él. Sacudió su cabeza y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Terminados de desayunar, vamos a ir a la policía.

—Está bien —afirmó con su cabeza—. Hagámoslo.

Luego de desayunar, se prepararon para ir a la policía. Misty se colocó la chaqueta rosada con la que había llegado en la noche, Ash tomó el chaleco que tenía en el perchero tras la puerta y partieron hacia la comisaría de ciudad Verde.

Frente al edificio azul, Misty estaba dudosa, frenó a Ash tomándolo del brazo.

—Ash espera…

—No, señora… —señaló a Pikachu que estaba sobre su hombro—. No quieres que Pikachu se enoje, ¿verdad? —ésta negó con su cabeza—. Vamos a entrar y a parar todo esto de una buena vez.

—Está bien…

Ahí no tardaron mucho en ser atendidos por un oficial.

— ¿Cuánto lleva casada, señora? —pregunto escribiendo sin parar en su computadora

—Dos meses…

— ¿Es la primera vez que su marido la agrede? —continuó con el interrogatorio.

—Es la primera vez que me golpea.

— ¿Ha existido otro tipo de violencia?

—Insultos… forcejeos… y… —ella bajó su mirada al momento que los ojos de Ash se abrían cada vez más grandes— abusos de todo tipo.

—No sienta vergüenza, señora —el Oficial le ofreció una caja donde tenía pañuelos desechables — Es un gran acto de valentía lo que está haciendo —Misty tomó un pañuelo y limpió su rostro —. Necesito que acompañe a la enfermera que está en el pasillo para que hacer la constatación de las lesiones.

—De acuerdo… —Misty se levantó y se dirigió al camino señalado.

—Usted, señor Ketchum —el oficial le extiende la mano—. Gracias por convencerla de que haga la denuncia. La denuncia a tiempo, es recomendable en estos casos para que no termine en un femicidio.

—Lo sé… —tenía aún más rabia de la que ya tenía acumulada—. No puedo permitir que algo le pase.

—Con esta denuncia, se emitirá una orden de alejamiento de noventa días mientras se realiza la investigación correspondiente.

Misty llegó muy avergonzada de la enfermería, su rostro rojo y sus ojos hinchados del llanto, la hacían ver muy indefensa.

—Señora Waterflower, antes que se retire, necesito que me diga si quiere que pidamos una orden de desalojo del inmueble matrimonial para que usted esté tranquila. Ó será usted la que abandone el domicilio.

Misty miró a Ash, quien a ojos cerrados le afirmó con su cabeza y respondió—. Prefiero abandonar el inmueble yo.

—Muy bien… —terminó de escribir y los miró a ambos—. Acabo de enviar el informe a las oficinas de ciudad Celeste para que ellos se encarguen —le extendió la mano a Misty—. Gracias por confiar en nosotros —Misty estrechó la mano y junto con Ash salieron del departamento de policía.

—Ven… —Ash la tomó de la mano y la jaló con él tan rápido que Pikachu se tambaleó—. Lo siento jeje —se dirigió a Misty—. Si te vas a quedar nosotros, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar.

—Ash… —susurró aún con pena — No te preocupes… Ahí me arregló.

—Nada de arreglar —contestó molesto pero la miró con una sonrisa—. Vamos a ir a comprarte todo lo que necesites.

—Está bien… —aceptó sin reclamar.

Fueron al centro comercial de ciudad Verde a comprar cosas de aseo, ropa y muchas cosas más. Misty no quería, sentía vergüenza de que Ash pagara todo lo que ella decía que era lindo. Mas él estaba muy a gusto, le gustaba poder consentirla aunque sea en ese aspecto. Y claro, mientras tuviera fondos en su tarjeta de crédito todo estaría bien.

Llegaron al edificio cargando muchas bolsas y también mercadería para el refrigerador. Ash entró al departamento muerto de risa, mientras sus brazos estaban adoloridos de tanto peso, la chica tras él, sólo cargaba una bandeja de pizza caliente y unas latas de cerveza sobre ella.

—Es tu culpa —protestó ella entre risas—. Si no me hubieras comprado tantas cosas no tendrías esos dolores en tus brazos

—Ya no me molestes —comentó dejando las bolsas sobre el sillón—. No me ibas a convencer de todas formas —empezó hacer unos movimientos de sus brazos para quitarse los calambres — Al menos podré estar tranquilo que nada te va a faltar cuando salga.

— ¿Y sales mucho? —preguntó apoyando la caja de pizza sobre la mesa.

—A veces. ¿No, Pikachu? —el ratón eléctrico se acomodó, dando un gran bostezo, en el sillón—. O tienes sueño… —giró sus ojos—. Te decía, que es variado… —seguía moviendo sus brazos simulando los movimientos del nado—. Como recién llevó un mes y medio como líder del alto mando, me han tratado bien… Por ahora… —rió apenado

—Ya veo… —acercándose a las bolsas—. Voy a guardar los productos que van en el refrigerador antes de que se echen a perder.

—Uy si… hace tanto calor —respondió irónico, ganándose una mirada de reojo de su amiga—. Ya… era una broma. Eso pasa cuando tengo «Hambre» —hizo hincapié en la palabra, acercándose lentamente a la caja de pizza, corrió las latas que encima y con toda agilidad de sus dedos, abrió la tapa dejando ver la masa cubierta de queso fundido—. ¡Qué delicia!

—Ash —su nombre sonó en un tono de voz golpeado, que por inercia hizo que quitara sus manos de la pizza.

—Dime Misty — Respondió cerrando sus ojos, estaba asustado no quería verla—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Primero, lávate las manos —pidió colocando dos platos en la mesa—. Y después, mételas en la caja todo lo que quieras.

—Ya… de acuerdo mamá Misty —se quejó dirigiéndose al baño.

—¡Ash! —volvió a gritar haciendo que éste apresurada los pasos para encerrarse tras la puerta del baño—. Este hombre… — suspiró pero llevo su dedo índice a sus labios para ocultar su sonrisa. Se acercó a las bolsas observando todo lo que había comprado, shampoo, acondicionador, cremas, blusas, short de telas, pantys de lana. Hasta unas bonitas botas que vio en liquidación. Se sentía tranquila se sentó al lado de Pikachu y lo acarició mientras dormía—. "_Parece que tienen una vida agotadora…_" — hasta que una música la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su celular.

Dubitativa se acercó a pasos lentos hacia el aparato móvil que cargaba en su bolso. Tomó su bolso y lo buscó hasta que lo encontró. En la pantalla salía "Llamando Erick…"

— ¿Qué hago? —se preguntó dejando el móvil sobre la mesa.

—Contesta en alta voz —respondió Ash acercándosele, colocó algo al lado de la caja de cartón — Tranquila. Estoy contigo —colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

—Bueno… —estiró temblorosa su mano hacia su móvil y le dio a contestar en alta voz—. Ho…Hola…

— ¿Dónde rayos estás, Misty? —se oyó gritar a la voz de un hombre del otro lado—. Llevó toda la noche buscándote. Te he dejado miles de mensajes en tu teléfono y hasta ahora me respondes.

—No te voy a decir donde estoy —le gritó y cruzó su brazo por delante de ella, para tomar con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Ash.

—Tarde o temprano te voy a encontrar… ¿Y qué es esta demanda por violencia intrafamiliar? ¿Fuiste a la policía por unos toquecitos que te di? Gallina… No te preocupes… Eres mi esposa ante la ley del hombre… y vas a seguir siéndolo hasta que yo así lo quiera —cortó bruscamente la conversación.

—Ash… —comenzó a llorar enjuagándose los ojos inútilmente.

—Tranquila —tomó lo que había dejado en la mesa, mostrándole un pequeño grabador—. Con esto tenemos un poco más de pruebas contra él.

—Oh… Ash —lo abrazó soltando todas las lágrimas contenidas—. Gracias…

—Te dije que voy a protegerte… y eso haré.


	2. Parte 2

**I**nfeliz

Parte 2 de 2

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Las semanas pasaron tranquilas entre los dos, estaban tratando de distraerse, de no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado, todo estaba en manos de la policía después de todo.

El rostro de Misty ya no mostraba las secuelas de la brutalidad masculina que tenía su marido, y Ash estaba contento por ello.

—Ya tienes tu rostro perfecto como siempre —exclamó tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente—. Me alegró tanto Misty…

—También decidí algo Ash… —lo miró fijamente y aprovechando la cercanía de sus rostros, cerró sus ojos lentamente y lo besó.

—Pero… —Misty no lo dejó terminar de hablar colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del muchacho.

—Ash no digas nada… —buscó su reflejo en los ojos del moreno—. Voy a hacerte caso, voy a pedir el divorcio, después de todo sólo nos casamos por lo legal.

— ¿De verdad? —exclamó levantándola un poco y dándole un giro. La chica se abrazó, de los nervios por la vuelta, al cuello de Ash—. ¡Qué alegría Misty! —la bajó suavemente hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso. Sin perder el contacto visual—. Eso me hace muy feliz —y con las ganas acumuladas de semanas, la envolvió en sus brazos para darle un cálido, tierno y apasionado beso

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Por las pruebas presentadas, la sentencia de divorcio entre Misty y Erick era prácticamente un hecho. Misty tuvo que ir sola a los juzgados de ciudad Celeste para la sentencia final.

Misty volvió a tener enfrente al sujeto que por un momento llegó a querer, al hombre que le había prometido un mundo perfecto donde no debía preocuparse de nada. Él, la miraba furioso, su cabello claro despeinado, sus ojos azules irradiando un odio sin control. Su conexión visual se vio suspendida por el juez de garantía que apareció ante ellos.

—Presentes las partes demandantes — Los abogados afirman por ellos dos — Bien, entonces podemos iniciar. Caso número 225 del presente año. Pedido de divorcio por abusos reiterados del ciudadano Erick Fink de ciudad Celeste, contra Misty Waterflower ciudadana de Ciudad Celeste.

—Su señoría yo no quiero divorciarme de ella, ella me quiere abandonar por otro —exclamó frente al juez, haciendo que éste se levantara mirándolo.

—Señor Fink, si no quería que su esposa le pidiera el divorcio no la hubiera tratado como lo ha hecho —buscó en el expediente—. Según este informe del servicio médico legal, la señora aquí presente, presentaba hematomas de carácter grave en su ojo y pierna derecha. Hematomas del carácter leve en su boca, brazos y espalda. Sin contar el informe ginecológico de abuso sexual.

— ¡Eso pudo haber sido tranquilamente el otro! —extendiendo el brazo hacia Misty, tratando de tomarla—. ¡Fue el estúpido de tu ex novio! ¡Admítelo! —Misty sólo retrocedió para que no la tocara.

— ¡Señor Fink! —volvió a ordenar el juez, con el sonido de su martillo—, silencio. Según los estudios de ADN, fue usted él que actuó de esa forma tan salvaje sobre el cuerpo de la demandada.

—Eso es imposible… ¡Yo nunca la toque!

—Las pruebas dicen lo contrario —volvió a golpear dos veces con su martillo, mientras reproducía una serie de llamados entre él y Misty—. En esas grabaciones, usted admite que le dio unos golpecitos a la señora Waterflower.

— ¡Rayos! —volvió a lanzarse sobre Misty, siendo detenido por uno de los guardias—. Me has engañado desde el principio, hiciste todo a propósito para que me detuvieran… Ya vas a ver… me las vas a pagar.

— ¡Amenazar en la corte es algo muy grave señor Fink! —el juez volvió a ponerse de pie—. Con las pruebas presentadas y las reacciones del acusado. Desde este momento, declaró el divorcio entre ustedes dos. Y una orden de alejamiento indefinida, no puede volver a acercarse a ella nunca más —y con dos martillazos dio por terminada la sesión—. Arréstenlo por agresividad en un tribunal. Pasará las noches en los separos.

—¡Maldición! —gritó peleando contra los policías—. Vas a pagarme esto Misty… ya lo veras… la policía no puede estar vigilándote las veinticuatro horas del día.

Misty cayó arrodillada al piso, aturdida por las palabras de, ahora, su ex marido, cubrió con sus manos las orejas—. ¿En qué he convertido mi vida? —murmuraba intranquila—. ¿Qué he hecho?

Ash la esperaba afuera, aún molesto, del mismo ánimo que la chica lo había dejado al momento de entrar al juzgado, cuando vio que salía agradeciéndole el trabajo a su abogado, se acercó a toda prisa.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Ya no podrás decirme señora —trató de hacer una broma, pero su voz apagada no se lo permitió.

— ¿Qué paso? —volvió a preguntar acercándose más para levantar su mirada baja—. ¿Eh?

—Me dieron el divorcio y la orden de alejamiento… pero… —se abrazó a si misma—, ahora siento más miedo que antes.

—Tranquila… —la abrazó—. Yo estoy contigo.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

La vida de Misty volvió un poco a la normalidad, el gimnasio Pokémon reabrió sus puertas, volvió a combatir que era algo que le gustaba mucho. Cuando Ash tenía que salir por alguna cosa, ella se quedaba en el gimnasio vigilada por personas que sus hermanas habían contratado, ya que periódicamente se sentía observada, perseguida, digamos que esa era la parte que no era "normal".

La primavera poco a poco comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, la cálida brisa, las flores cubriendo todo los jardines. Era la jornada perfecta para comenzar una buena vida.

— ¿Mañana? —preguntó el moreno a través del teléfono—. ¿Qué tiene mañana?

—Quiero que nos veamos… ¿Será posible? —contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro Misty, ahora mismo estoy en mi departamento. Hasta pasado mañana no tengo nada que hacer, ese día tengo mi primera batalla como Líder del Alto Mando.

—Entonces… —sonrió—. ¿Podemos vernos?

—Claro… —respondió emocionado—. Ya quiero volver a verte.

—Entonces ahí nos vemos.

Había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que ella quisiera reiniciar su vida, tenía que seguir y quería hacerlo con él, con la persona que realmente amaba.

Temprano en la mañana partió a ciudad Verde, con todo el ánimo del mundo. En el departamento alistó todo para una gran velada, comida, vino, velas. Toda la pinta de una gran cena romántica. Cuando se acercaba la hora de la llegada de Ash sonrió y se fue a preparar, tenía que ser una reconciliación perfecta. Buscó en su bolso una cajita de flores, la abrió para tomar el conjunto de ropa interior negro que había adentro. Luego de bañarse, se colocó pantys negra caladas, la ropa interior y sobre ella un simple vestido negro. Soltó su cabello, lo tiró hacia adelante y lo alborotó con ambas manos, con ellas también se ayudó para lanzarlo de nuevo hacia atrás. Con un tono carmesí de lápiz labial, remarcó suavemente sus labios. Nada iba a arruinar ese encuentro.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando el sonido de las llaves en la puerta, hizo que Misty saliera del sillón donde miraba televisión para recibirlo con una gran sonrisa.

Ash entró con la mirada baja, cansado del día ajetreado en la Meseta Añil—. Ya estoy en… —vio unos zapatos de taco alto, levantó su mirada lentamente observando detalladamente cada milímetro de la pelirroja, perplejo, sorprendido a tal punto que el pequeño roedor que cargaba en su hombro se había bajado cómplice de la chica— en casa… —terminó su frase al llegar a la cara sonriente de Misty—. Misty…

—Te esperaba con la cena —le enseñó la mesa—. ¿Sirvo la comida? —Ash que había cerrado la puerta con su pie, afirmó con su cabeza—. Lávate las manos mientras sirvo.

—Esto es como un deja vu —se quejó mientras se retiraba al baño a lavarse las manos.

La cena fue tranquila, hasta que Misty cerró sus ojos y levantó su copa.

—Quiero que brindemos —propuso.

— ¿Por qué quieres brindar? —preguntó imitándola, sostenía su copa en alto con una sonrisa.

—Por nosotros… Porque —acercó su copa a la de Ash—, quiero que volvamos a ser novios.

— ¿De verdad? —sorprendido bajó la copa de un golpe, haciendo que ésta se derramara un poco —. ¿De verdad me estas pidiendo que volvamos?

—Si Ash… —cerró sus ojos, dejando caer hacia el costado derecho su cabeza—. Creo que ya puedo superar lo que me ha pasado. Solo tú puedes borrar de mi alma las heridas que él me causo.

—Gracias Misty —se levantó y le tomó la mano para levantarla—. Por dejarme ayudarte.

—Gracias a ti… por quererme pese a todo —acercó el rostro al de él para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

Cada beso tranquilizaba sus recuerdos, cada caricia le purificaba su alma… Estaba en paz y sólo en sus brazos lo había conseguido…

Al otro día temprano, Ash debía partir a la Meseta añil, su primer encuentro como líder del Alto Mando iba a llevarse a cabo; cuando Misty despertó, estaba sola. Ash ya no estaba con ella, pero si había una nota sobre la otra almohada.

Misty tomó la nota y la leyó:

_«Misty discúlpame por no despertarte pero te veías tan linda durmiendo que no pude hacerlo. Extrañaba ver tu rostro tranquilo durmiendo junto a mí. Gracias por el maravilloso día que me hiciste pasar ayer. Prometo que apenas me desocupe en la meseta Añil, voy a venir corriendo a estar contigo. Te quiero mucho. Ash._

_PD: Si pasa algo, llámame de inmediato, no importa que esté haciendo, vendré en ese mismo instante.»_

Misty bajó la nota sonrojada, pero feliz. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así. Feliz.

Volvió a leer una y otra vez la carta hasta que finalmente decidió levantarse de la cama. Entró a bañarse y salió para vestirse con una blusa celeste de cuello ancho, la cual dejaba al descubierto el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja, un short corto de color azul eléctrico. En sus pies colocó unas pantuflas granates. Se sentía cómoda y relajada.

Unos golpes fuertes a la puerta, quitaron todo rastro de tranquilidad de su rostro. Se acercó y miró por la mirilla de la puerta, ahí estaba él. El hombre que tenía orden de alejamiento golpeando sin parar la entrada al departamento.

— ¡Sé que estás sola en el departamento Misty! —seguía golpeando sin parar—. Abre o botó la puerta en este momento.

Misty no respondió, solo se dirigió al teléfono y trató de llamar a Ash, pero le atendió una asistente del estadio Añil.

—Sé que está en una batalla pero es urgente por favor. Dígale que soy Misty que venga rápidamente —cortó la llamada y ahora marcó el número de la policía—. Hola… —empezó a agitarse—. Mi ex marido, está en mi casa quiere entrar… ¡No me pida que me calme! Envíen a alguien… Estoy en el edificio de la liga Pokémon, quinto piso. Por favor… —no pudo terminar su frase, el golpe en seco de la puerta abriéndose la paralizó.

—Nos volvemos a ver querida Misty…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

En la meseta Añil, Ash estaba teniendo una victoria impecable, solo le quedaba un Pokémon a su rival, mientras que a él, aún le quedaban cinco.

—Disculpe… —Ash la miró extrañado por la interrupción—. ¿Usted pidió que si la señorita Misty llamaba le avisamos?

— ¿Misty llamó? —pregunto preocupado ante la afirmación de la asistente—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Que por favor vaya rápidamente a su casa… Se escuchaba alterada no me dijo más nada.

—Rayos… —se dirigió a su retador—. Tengo un problema de vida o muerte. ¿No te importa suspender la batalla para otro día?

—Pero… —el retador rascó su cabeza confundido—. Si no queda de otra.

—Te lo compensaré, lo prometo —llamó a Pikachu que estaba en el campo de batalla y se salió a rápidamente del estadio.

A toda prisa llegó a ciudad Verde, el edificio estaba rodeado de policías haciendo que Ash se preocupara aún más.

—No puede pasar —le ordenaron dos oficiales haciéndole barrera.

—Yo vivo en el edificio —exclamó tratando de pasar—. Necesito pasar…

—Estamos monitoreando un caso en el quinto piso, no pue…

—¡¿Quinto Piso?! —gritó desesperado tratando de pasar de nuevo entre los guardias—. Es mi piso, es mi departamento ¡Déjenme pasar! —pero no se lo permitieron, lo alejaron del lugar para que no interviniera—. Ese demente puede estar haciendo cualquier cosa… —tomó una de sus Pokébolas y la activó — Noctowl… Ve al quinto piso y fíjate que está pasando. Trata que no te vea…

En el departamento, Misty estaba amordazada contra una silla, mientras Erick iba y venía revisando cada lugar del recinto con una navaja en sus manos. Noctowl se paró en la baranda del balcón, y moviendo su cabeza en todos los sentidos observó atentamente todo lo que pasaban en el lugar. Extendió sus alas anaranjadas y emprendió vuelo hacia su entrenador.

— ¿Aún están ahí? —el Pokémon afirmó señalando el edificio con su ala derecha—. Perfecto… —miró a todos los uniformados que cubrían la entrada—. Tenemos que distraer a la policía para poder entrar —el Pokémon caminó hacia al frente de los oficiales y se detuvo.

—Un Pokémon… —exclamó uno de los agentes ante Noctowl.

—Y es Shiny… —todos se acercaron al Pokémon para verlo de cerca, Noctowl que movía sin control su cabeza se detuvo abriendo sus alas y emitiendo unas ondas de energía con sus ojos. Logrando que los oficiales cayeran hipnotizados al suelo. El resto de los oficiales se acercaron a ver qué ocurría, y en ese momento Ash aprovechó para introducirse en el edificio a toda prisa.

Se dirigió al ascensor impaciente, con su dedo apretaba sin parar el botón para llamarlo—. Rayos… ¡Apúrate! —cuando se abrieron las puertas ingresó tocando el número cinco dibujado en el panel—. Anda, rápido —una música relajante sonaba dentro del ascensor a medida que subía, el tic de su pie derecho comenzó a empeorar—. ¡Ya! —se quejó golpeando sin querer el panel de control del ascensor haciendo que éste se atasqué en el piso dos—. ¡Rayos! —golpeó una vez más el panel haciendo que las puertas se abran—. Al menos algo bueno… —con el ascensor atascado tuvo que subir por las escaleras de servicio. Llevaba tiempo acumulando ira contra el sujeto que estaba usurpando su departamento, ira que estaba a punto de explotar en el hombre. Corrió escaleras arriba hasta que llegó al piso número cinco. Con una patada abrió la puerta que estaba trabada.

—Ash —trató de gritar Misty pero la mordaza de su boca poco y nada le permitió.

—Pero pasa Ash… —haciéndole un gesto cortes para que entrara—. Te estaba esperando. Haz de cuenta que es tu casa

—Es mi casa infeliz… —exclamó Ash tras la explosión de su rabia—. El edificio está rodeado, es mejor que te entregues.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso? —se acercó a Misty y acarició su rostro—. Quiero estar un ratito más con mi ex mujercita. ¿No es hermoso su cabello? —preguntó tomándolo con su mano derecha—. Lastima que ya no será largo —y con un movimiento de su navaja el cabello de Misty cayó paulatinamente sobre el suelo—. Cielos Misty… ¿Por qué te moviste?

—Desgraciado —Ash trató de pegarle en reiteradas veces pero este se defendió una y otra vez, dejó apoyada la navaja en la mesa.

—Parece que solo eres bueno peleando con los Pokémon —dijo entre risas esquivando los golpes —. Pero éste es un asunto entre caballeros no entre entrenadores —acertando un golpe en el estómago de Ash—. Parece que di el primer golpe —se detuvo sonriendo—. Ven Ash… no que quieres defenderla… Demuéstralo… —con sus manos le pidió su mejor golpe. Ash se acercó juntando su furia en el puño derecho y se acercó a Erick, pero este se defendió mandándolo a volar contra la ventana. Ash se estrelló contra ella y la atravesó quedando colgado del balcón.

Misty lloraba sin parar, tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza ante los gritos. Erick no estaba atentó al Pokémon de Ash que se acercó a los pies de la chica mordiendo la soga hasta lograr soltarla. Ella miró al Pokémon cuando sintió sus pies liberados.

—Pero qué vulnerable estamos Ash —acercándose entre risas—. ¿Así vas a defender a tu querida Misty?

Ash hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse sujeto a los pies del balcón, aún tenía una oportunidad, tenía que aprovecharla.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —cruzó a través del agujero del ventanal—. ¿O no puedes sujetarte y hablar al mismo tiempo?

—Yo voy a proteger a Misty hasta el final… —respondió entre dientes.

— ¿Y colgado del balcón, a lo Romeo, qué puedes hacer? —preguntó irónicamente al colocar su pie derecho sobre los dedos de Ash—. ¿Eh Ash?

—Ahora… verás —apretó sus ojos para aguantar el dolor—. ¡Muk! —el Pokémon que estaba pegado a la pared exterior del edificio saltó sobre el hombre de cabellera clara para aplastarlo en su cuerpo.

—¡Ash! —Misty llegó al ventanal, y vio a Muk sobre un inconsciente Erick—. Muk… buen trabajo —le sonrió, se acercó al borde del balcón para tomar la mano de Ash—. Ash… toma mi mano.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mirándola.

—No es hora para preguntar esas cosas —se quejó tratando de tomar con sus manos el antebrazo de Ash—. No vayas a soltarte, me escuchas…

—Tranquila —soltó la mano que no sostenía Misty—. No soy suicida —lentamente llevó su mano a su cinturón para dejar salir a Charizard, el alado Pokémon naranja apareció al lado de su entrenador—. Hola Charizard —rió apenado—. ¿Me ayudas? —el Pokémon negó con su cabeza, rascando con su garra el costado de su ojo, sorprendido de la situación de su entrenador —. Luego te burlas de mí… ¡Ayúdame! —se acercó a Ash tomándolo entre sus brazos para dejarlo dentro del balcón—. Gracias —lo regresó a la Pokébola y también a Muk—. Gracias a los dos.

—A los tres —Misty traía en su hombro derecho a Pikachu—. Sin él no hubiera llegado a ayudarte —lo acarició con su mano izquierda—. ¿Verdad? —el Pokémon amarillo estaba feliz.

—Al final tú terminaste ayudándome a mí… —apenado bajó su mirada hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Erick—. Nos causó muchos problemas.

— ¡Ay Ash! Si no hice nada, solo tomarte la mano para que pudieras llamar a Charizard.

—Eso es ayudarme mucho —la miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no bajas a llamar a los oficiales para que vengan por él?

—Está bien…

—Pero el ascensor no funciona —comentó con pena—. Parece que se descompuso.

—Bueno, usaré las escaleras —y salió del lugar junto con Pikachu, pero poco pudo avanzar, un grupo de policías se acercaba con armas en sus manos al departamento—. Tranquilos ya estoy bien —respondió algo asustada, pero pasaron de ella para entrar al sitio. Tomaron al inconsciente Erick y se lo llevaron con ellos.

—Señorita, voy a pedirle que nos acompañe —le pidió uno de los oficiales—. Tiene que dar su declaración por lo sucedido. Y a usted también —señalando a Ash para luego salir del lugar.

Ash recorrió todo su departamento sorprendido de lo destrozado que estaba, Misty se agachó hasta donde reposaba su cabello y lo tomó entre sus manos con pena.

—Al menos tu cabello puede volver a crecer —le comentó para que se alegrara un poco.

—Es verdad… —suspiró y se levantó—. ¿Vamos?

—Claro.

En la comisaria presentaron sus declaraciones y Misty nuevamente tuvo que constatar las heridas de sus pies y manos debido a las sogas. Ash debió pagar una mínima suma por haber interferido en asuntos policiales, para poder salir bien librado de la situación.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Dos meses más tarde darían a conocer la resolución de la investigación en contra de Erick Fink. Misty y Ash asistieron representando a la parte demandante.

—Bien, con las facultades que me confiere este juzgado, he aquí la sentencia para el ciudadano Erick Fink, oriundo de ciudad Celeste, Kanto. Edad veintiocho años, divorciado. Por favor que se ponga de pie para escuchar el veredicto.

Misty apretó fuerte la mano de Ash.

—En el caso de Abusos en contra de la señorita Misty Waterflower… Se lo declara _CULPABLE._

Misty apretó aún más fuerte la mano de Ash.

—En el caso de violar una orden de alejamiento emitida por un juez de garantía… Se lo declara _CULPABLE_. En el caso de secuestro en primer grado causando heridas leves en su víctima… Se lo declara _CULPABLE_. En el caso de destrozos en propiedad privada… Se lo declara _CULPABLE_. En la sesión de mañana se dará a conocer el tiempo que deberá permanecer en prisión el señor Fink. — Con un doble martillazo, cerró la sesión del día.

Con Erick tras las rejas, la tranquilidad al fin estaba segura para Misty, ahora estaba sentada en la tribuna de la meseta Añil, viendo a Ash enfrentar a un retador con toda la gracia de un miembro del Alto Mando, aunque no un miembro cualquiera, era el Líder.

—La batalla ha terminado —exclamó el juez vestido de azul— El ganador es nuestro Líder, Ash Ketchum —elevando el banderín verde hacia él.

—Aunque se demoró en pedirme continuar la batalla —el retador se acercó a Ash con la mano estirada—. Ha sido un muy buen encuentro, Gracias.

—A ti por tu paciencia —contestó estrechando la mano de su retador y la otra apoyada en su nuca — He estado un poco ocupado.

—No se preocupe —soltó la mano y se retiró—. Debo curar a mis Pokémon, vendré por una revancha.

—Aquí estaré —respondió mientras su Pokémon amarillo tomaba posición de su hombro derecho —. Aquí estaré. —Misty bajó de la tribuna y se acercó a Ash—. ¿Qué tal mi batalla?

—Impresionante —juntó sus manos frente a ella asombrada—. Has mejorado muchísimo.

—Bueno, ahora tengo —la rodeó con su brazo y la acercó a él— una gran motivación para mantenerme como el mejor.

— ¿Y qué es? —alejó un poco su rostro de él con una sonrisa—. Si es que se puede saber.

—Hace seis meses llegó a mí, una mujer abatida, muy triste, completamente infeliz. —con su mano libre, tomó la nuca de la Misty para acercar su rostro al de él—. Y ahora, luego de muchos problemas y complicaciones, me ha devuelvo a la persona que más quiero. A la Misty que yo tanto quiero.

—Ash… —lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, emocionada de aquellas palabras.

—Tú nunca fuiste para mí un obstáculo, al contrario, siempre fuiste mi motor para seguir adelante… Así que por favor —apoyó su frente en la de ella—. Ya no vuelvas a dejarme… Por favor…

—No te preocupes Ash, he aprendido una gran lección con todo esto. Uno tiene que estar donde le corresponde —lo besó—. Y mi lugar, es aquí… contigo.


End file.
